Secret lover Not so secret baby
by Starlordloverer1
Summary: Quill's daughter Peyton is pregnant but the baby is really Kraglin's. And Quill and no one else know the baby is his. Not even Kraglin and he's the father. Will everyone find out by all her cravings or will they find out by her telling the truth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quill woke up to find his daughter up late at night. He jumped. "You scared me princess." He see seen his sixteen year old daughter crying. "Peyton? What's wrong? Baby you can tell me anything." She told him quietly, "I'm pregnant." "What?" He asked. She said again "I'm pregnant." He sat next to his daughter comforting her and holding her close."I love you baby. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I'll support whatever decision you make." He held his daughter tightly as he carried her to bed. "You have to relax because you don't need the stress." He told Peyton. "Thank you daddy."she said. "Peyton Quill I love you you're my daughter. And you're the only one I want." Quill kissed his daughter on her head. He asked her, "who's the father?" She answered him, " I don't know I was raped." He looked at her holding his daughter. "I'm sorry baby. I should've been there to protect you." "Dad it's not your fault." "But I failed as a dad. I wasn't there for you like I should've been." He cried thinking to himself how he failed his own flesh and blood so much. How he let her get raped. He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry baby girl. This is all my fault. I should've been a better dad to you. I know deep inside your angry at me. Just yell at me baby. I can't stand the guilt. It's eating me alive." She woke up and yelled, " GO GO JUST GO!" Quill walked out almost crying. He thought to himself again why did he let this happen to her. He loved his daughter and now he's going to be a grandfather to a little grandson or granddaughter. He heard footsteps and seen it was Kragalin. "Everything ok captain?" He asked. Quill answered, if I told you you have to keep a secret. He said "I promise" Quill told Kragalin that Peyton was pregnant and she was raped. The next day Kragalin asked Quill how Peyton was. He answered him and told him she's in the kitchen making herself something to eat. Everyone else was in the kitchen too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kraglin walked into the kitchen just to find Peyton and the others. He found Peyton making something weird and he noticed she was going through a lot of eggs. He asked her "Don't you think that's enough eggs, beautiful ?" She got upset and walked away crying. Kraglin looked at everyone, "What, was it something I said?" Quill said, "Dude, she's pregnant. She's going to be emotional the next nine months." He goes to check on his daughter. "Peyton? Can I come in?" She answered, "Yeah." She calmed down for the sake of the baby. Peter came in and sat next to his daughter on her bed. "Princess, I know it's tough with you and Gamora being the only women on the ship." "Daddy there's something I have to tell you." He answered, "What is it sweetheart?" She sighed and cried. "I was never raped. Kraglin is the father of the baby." He held his daughter close. "Princess, I appreciate you telling me." "I'm sorry daddy." She cried into his shoulder. "I just don't know how to tell Kraglin." "It's ok baby. When you're ready I'll be here for you." He kissed her on her forehead and was about to leave the room. "Dad?" She asked. He answered, "Yes?" She smiled at her dad "Can you send Kraglin in here it's time I told him the baby is really his." He smiled back at her, "Yes I can." He walks out of her room and Peyton sees Kraglin standing in her doorway. "Hey beautiful, what is it you needed to tell me?" She took a deep breath. "Kraglin the baby is yours." He looked at her surprised. "The baby is mine?" She held his hand starting to tear up "Yes you're the baby's father." He held Peyton close really excited that he was going to be a father. "I love you and our child beautiful." She smiled as she seen him talking to their unborn child. He took her hand and started dancing with her. "I love you Kraglin." He smiled and twirled her around a little. She giggled and she laid her head on his shoulder. He looks at her "I guess I finally found my mate." She replied back "And I guess I finally found mine." Everyone came from the kitchen to find Kraglin and Peyton dancing and had finally fallen in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kraglin and Peyton seen everyone staring at them. They didn't even notice everyone just standing in the door way. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Kraglin asked. They all answered at the same time, "About ten minutes." Peyton cut in, "They knew we would end up together." She told her lover grabbing his hand again. Gamora asked, "How's the baby?" "He or she is doing great." She answered smiling. "Kraglin I love you daddy-to-be." He said to her "I love you too Peyton Quill." She kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her. Peyton turned to her dad. But he walked away with a little tear in his eye. She went after him "Daddy?" He turned to her. "I'm right here baby." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry if I'm putting a lot of stress on you." "Daddy you're not." He began to cry. "I love you Star-Princess I can't lose you. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to let you go just yet." "Dad you're not going to lose me. Dad you raised me on your own. You were there for me all my life." He loved on his daughter. "Peyton, you and Kraglin should go to the doctor and to see if the baby is ok." "I'll talk to him daddy." Peyton went to find Kraglin and told him they should go to the doctor to see if the baby is ok. "Beautiful let's make the appointment." He kissed Peyton's belly. She smiled. "He or she likes it when you kiss my belly." "Well I'll keep doing it until he or she is born." They went to the doctor to check on the baby. And the doctor did an ultrasound. The doctor said "Would you like to know the the sex of the baby?" Peyton and Kraglin both said yes. Then the doctor moved the ultrasound wand around on her stomach. The doctor said, "Congratulations soon-to-be-parents it's a girl." Peyton begins to cry and Kraglin kisses her hand. "Our baby girl." When Peyton and Kraglin got back they shared the news with everyone. The both said the sex of the baby together : it's a girl. They all hugged them. And told them congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Our baby girl." Peyton said tearfully. Kraglin held his pregnant girlfriend close. He said to her "I can't wait to meet her soon." "I love you a lot." They both said together. He told her "I'm going to talk to your dad for a minute." He left their room and found Quill sitting in his room. He knocked on his door. "Captain I would like to ask you for Peyton's hand in marriage." He said to him nervously. Quill answered back "You have my permission to marry my daughter." Kraglin said, "Great! Can you come with me to pick out the perfect ring for her?" "I certainly can." He told him. They went to a jewelry store on earth and Kraglin picked out the perfect ring for Peyton. When he was ready he took Peyton on a romantic dinner and they took a long walk on the beach. "Peyton, I know you're the mother of my child and I love you dearly. Will you marry me?" Peyton was so surprised she was almost crying. "Yes! The answer is yes!" Kraglin put the ring on her finger and kissed her. They got back to the ship and they announced their engagement. Quill was the first to congratulate them and he knew Kraglin was going to propose to her anyway. "I'm so happy for you Star-Princess." "Thanks daddy." She hugged him. Quill told Kraglin he better treat Peyton right or he will hunt him down. Kraglin promised Quill he'd take care of Peyton and treat her right. "I can't wait to marry you my Xandarian." Kraglin said back "I can't wait to marry you either" "Our baby is going to be ½ Terran and ¾ Xandarian" She told him. He smiled even more. "Hey baby girl it's daddy. I'll protect you from everything. Me and mommy can't wait to meet you. We love you." Peyton smiled. She said "Kraglin honey, I need you with me when the baby comes. I can't go through the labor and delivery all by myself." He held her. "Beautiful, I promise I'll be with you through it all. I'll even be there when she's being born into the world." "Thanks baby." She told him as she squeezed his hand tightly. He squirmed a little and said, "Beautiful you're grip is a little tight." "Sorry baby." She said blushing. "It's ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nine Months Later

"Kraglin?! Dad?!" Peyton shouted. Quill and Kraglin went over to her. "What's wrong beautiful?" Kraglin asked. Quill asked his daughter "Are you ok, Star-Princess?" She answered crying "No, my water broke." Quill and Kraglin told "it's going to be ok." They got her to the hospital. The doctors took her in. "Daddy, Kraglin don't go." Kraglin told her "We'll be right by your side." Peyton started screaming for Kraglin. He told her he would be there for her. After the doctor told Quill and Kraglin they could go in now. "Hey Star-Princess we're here." They each grabbed one of her hands. Kraglin kissed her, "It's going to be ok." "I want the epidural daddy." She said to her dad. Quill told her "Ok I'll get the nurse." The nurse came in and gave her the epidural. Later that evening she was into 12 hours of labor and at 6 centimeters.

42 hours of labor and at 10 centimeters

The nurse came in and told her she's ready to push. Doctor: Ready? 10. And breathe. Quill and Kraglin told her "You're doing great." Doctor: She's almost here. Peyton squeezed both her dad's and fiancé's hand as hard as she could. Doctor: you're doing a good job Peyton just one last big push. It was all quiet in the delivery room and they heard the sound of a beautiful baby girl crying. Kraglin cut the umbilical cord. Quill told his daughter and Kraglin he'd leave them alone. "Kraglin she's beautiful." "She sure is beautiful." Peyton cried a little. She let her fiancé hold their daughter. He asked her "So what are we going to name her?" She told him "Why not name her Taylor?" "I like it" He said. "Our little Taylor." She told him. He pointed out "Our ½ Terran and ¾ Xandarian."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Peyton and Kraglin's baby had been born. Quill noticed Peyton in the kitchen making Taylor a bottle. He asked her "Hey Star-Princess how are you feeling?" She told him "I'm just tired daddy." He replied back "I know it's hard baby. But you have a family and a fiancé who love you and Taylor." Peyton went back to her and Kraglin's bedroom. She seen her fiancé holding their daughter. "Hey beautiful, why don't you rest for a little bit. I got it it from here.", he told her. She replied back, "You don't have to baby if you don't want to." He told her, "I'm sure beautiful. I'm willing to be a dad to our daughter." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Beautiful, let's have another one." He told her. "Babe, I just had our first child." "I mean after we wait awhile beautiful." He said. Peyton laid in their bed and fell asleep. Kraglin cared for Taylor. He took Taylor in the other room and let Peyton rest. Quill came in and asked Kraglin, "Hey Kraglin can I hold my granddaughter?" He replied back, "Yeah you can." He handed Quill his granddaughter. Quill made silly faces at Taylor just to see his granddaughter smile. "She's beautiful Kraglin." "Thanks Capt'n." Kraglin replied. "Capt'n I didn't mean to get your daughter pregnant." Quill answered him, "I forgive you and I wanted to say welcome to the family." He looked at the baby feeding her and then noticed she drank half the bottle. He burped her. "I better check on Peyton." Kraglin got up and went to check on his fiancée. He couldn't help but smile and getting in bed next to her and holding her close. He fell asleep next to his lovely fiancée. She snuggled close to him laying her head in his chest.


End file.
